


Leaf Blower

by DoubleJ1012



Series: Random Miraculous One-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Developing Relationship, Double Life, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJ1012/pseuds/DoubleJ1012
Summary: Adrien, Kagami, Marinette and Luka are all playing around in the autumn weather and they are attacked by Leafblower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Random Miraculous One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538941
Kudos: 10





	Leaf Blower

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a competition on discord!

A cool, crisp breeze tickled the two couples’ cheeks as they stepped out of the bakery and into a world full of colours. Marinette giggled. It was these beautiful colours that inspired her designs. She could feel a new idea coming together.

It was October, and Kagami’s birthday was coming up soon. Marinette had already planned her handmade gift, and these shades would fit perfectly. Adrien, Marinette, Luka and Kagami had planned double dates every few months. They truly enjoyed the other's company. They did go on dates alone, but they found double dates to be so much more fun.

Adrien looked at the leaves, and a different idea came to mind. He took a few steps back and jumped into the leaves and rolled around like an amused puppy.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Kagami laughed.

“Having some fun!” Suddenly, Kagami fell in. When she brushed the leaves out of her face, the culprit was an inch away from her face. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “Marinette!” Kagami hit the leaves and they flew up into the air, making a bigger mess of leaves.

Adrien snuck up behind Marinette and pushed her in as well. Marinette was too busy laughing to acknowledge Adrien. “Adrien!” she giggled, the leaves caught in her clothes and hair. She took her pigtails out of her hair and shook the leaves off.

“You look beautiful.” The three of them said.

“Adrien, Luka hasn’t gotten his turn.” Marinette said.

Before Adrien could shove Luka into the leaves, Luka jumped in. Adrien fell after him. “It looks like Kagami fell for me!”

“I think I’m falling for Luka.” Adrien chuckled amusedly.

“I think I am falling for you.” Luka smiled at Marinette. Marinette smiled back at Luka.

“I’m falling for Kagami.” Marinette chuckled.

“Really?” Adrien smirked, “Because, I think you fell for me.”

“You wish.”

All of a sudden, Kagami and Luka screamed. A swirl of yellow, orange and red leaves were encircling them. Marinette gasped as they were lifted off the ground. “I have to go.” Adrien said as he ran away.

Marinette watched Adrien until he disappeared. When she looked back to spot Kagami and Luka, they were gone as well. “Time to go.” she said to Tikki. 

******************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Kagami and Luka were trapped in a sphere of leaves. The sphere increased, and they saw many more people join. Kagami tried to reach out to grab them, but the leaves surrounded them in a protective mini-sphere. Luka touched the wall of the sphere. The leaves let his hand go right through. “We’re stuck here. My hand goes right through the leaves.”

“So we just wait? We could try and use our surroundings to find out way out--” Kagami leaned against the leaves and fell through. She screamed, but Luka caught her. Kagami stopped breathing. “Are you okay?!” Luka’s brows furrowed with concern.

“Y-yeah.” Kagami slapped the growing blush off her cheeks and stood there. “So, how is it with Marinette?” she asked.

“It’s going steady with her. What about with you and Adrien?”

“It’s going steady too. But, I don’t get why they make us always go on double dates every few months. I just… I want some time alone with Adrien.”

“I get what you mean. They seem too… eager.” At that moment, they both simultaneously realized what was going on with their significant others. They didn’t love them. 

**********************************************************************************************

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat the villain. They had become best friends and trusted each other completely. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir had been dating Kagami and Luka, Chat was less flirty with Ladybug, which she greatly appreciated. Although it was weird at first, it really allowed the two of them to focus on their teamwork. Ladybug felt more comfortable around him than she did before. She wondered if she was developing feelings— No, Marinette. You are dating Luka. Marinette thought as she de-transformed in an alleyway.

Marinette rushed out to find her boyfriend. She spotted him in the park, on the swings, alone. “Luka!” she called. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

“Ma-ma-ma-marinette! I’m glad you are okay too! But…” Luka looked at her intensely.“I realized you are still in love with Adrien.”

Marinette was surprised. “W-what?!”

“You still stutter, and blush. Marinette, you don’t love me, it’s him, and it always has been, and it always will be.”

Marinette was speechless.

“I’ll be okay. Go to him.” Luka turned around, and walked away.

*******************************************************************************************

“Adrien, we need to talk.” Kagami said immediately once she met up with him.

“Sure, what is—”

“You love Marinette.”

Adrien was speechless.

“I’ve decided it’s best if we stop dating.” And once she said that, she turned to hide tears coming down her face, and walked away.

**************************************************************************************

There was another akuma. Her name was Sacrifice and she was out for blood.

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on the rooftops of Paris once more. “Twice in one day? The autumn isn’t a good season for us, M’lady!”

Ladybug gasped. “Calling me M’lady again?”

“Yup, I won’t ever give up on my Bugaboo~”

Ladybug sighed. “Why don’t you try courting someone else for a change. Like, I don’t know, Marinette?”

Chat Noir gasped, “M’Lady! I am not shallow!”

“There is nothing wrong with courting two girls at once! Who knows, you might steal Marinette’s heart!” Chat Noir pondered the idea. He didn’t believe that he had a crush on Marinette until Ladybug and Kagami pointed it out to him. He was so blind. Marinette and Adrien were very grateful for Leaf Blower, because it lead up to them letting go of their exes and chasing after the person of their dreams.

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
